The present invention relates in general to sleep patterns, and more specifically to optimized individual sleep patterns.
The duration and quality of sleep can impact a number of factors pertaining to health and well-being. A sufficient amount of sleep, for example, is required for optimal brain function and attention. For instance, even relatively minor sleep deficits can lead to underperformance at work or school. It has been shown, for example, that missing only one to two hours of sleep can as much as double the risk of a car accident. Sleep is not only associated with brain function and attention, but can also be linked with proper immune system functioning, obesity, and mood.
Optimizing sleep patterns to provide optimal recommendations for health and well-being can be challenging. Sleep quality and duration, for example, can be highly individualized. It is frequently observed, for example, that the sheer number of hours of sleep required for an individual to consider him or herself rested varies from person to person. Moreover, sleep duration and quality can be affected by external factors and biological factors. For example, research indicates that exposure to light not only during sleeping hours, but also in the hours preceding sleep, can adversely impact sleep quality.
Measuring the quality and duration of sleep can also pose a number of challenges. For example, movement-based sensors worn by individuals can in some cases distinguish between periods of wakefulness and sleep, but can be subject to erroneous readings when individuals move during sleep. In addition, the degree and duration of movement during sleep can also vary from person to person, further complicating motion-based sleep measurements.